The Ooo Cup
by BubbleBum
Summary: The inhabitants of Ooo are transported to some magical place. They learn that they are to compete in teams of five in the "Games" which are a series of Minigames . You are able to choose your own Minigames they are to compete in. But first they must partake in a small series of "One on One" battles to actually qualify to play the Games... Now enough talk... Let the games... Begin!


**Why am I writing another story? Because I feel like it. I will say this once also. I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Finn… Finn wake up… Finn!" Somebody slapped him.

"Ah! What?!" Finn snapped his eyes open and quickly lifted his head. Unfortunately somebody else's head was right in front of him, causing their heads to collide. Finn lay back down and groaned, rubbing his head. The other person groaned as well, and Finn could hear them step away.

Once Finn had partially recovered from the blow, he slowly sat back up and looked around, being greeted by nothing. "Where… where am I?" Finn could hear whispers and murmurs from what seemed like a relatively large area.

"I'm not sure either." The voice of the person that he accidentally bumped into said.

"Why can't I see anything?"

"Oh right… Humans. I forgot you don't have night vision."

"Who are you? Where's my brother Jake?"

"Calm down. Jake is fine. He's over there talking to Lady. You're probably the last one to wake up."

"That didn't answer my other question… Who are you?"

The person laughed. "I'm hurt that you don't recognize me."

"Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Yep. For I am none other than-" The person was cut off.

"**The human boy has awakened! At last!"** A booming voice echo around the land. Everybody stopped talking and looked around the room for the source of the voice. The voice chuckled. **"I am hidden. And I doubt the majority of you could even see in the dark! Speaking of the dark, shall we turn on the lights?"**

Nobody answered. They were still trying to comprehend what was even happening.

The booming, loud voice sighed. **"I take that as a yes."** There was a snap of a finger. Then one by one, large, bright floodlights flicked on in a circle, lighting up the pitch dark area. Everybody covered their eyes and groaned as their eyes adjusted to the new lighting that shined in their faces.

Finn rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyesight was blurry at first, but it gradually focused. "Marceline?"

Marceline was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, looking up at the ceiling. She turned back to Finn and grinned. "Yep."

Finn took a look at his surroundings, and gasped as he saw the majority of the inhabitants of Ooo, scattered across the giant box-like room. Probably all of Ooo was present. He looked behind him and found Jake, kneeling down next to Lady Rainicorn, probably trying to comfort her.

"**Now you're all probably wonder what you are doing here. Am I correct?"**

There were light murmurs of "yes".

"**Well to answer that. I have transported you all here!"**

Finn jumped up with slight irritation and yelled back at the voice. "Why?"

"**Easy human. Let me explain."**

Finn sighed, but didn't reply back.

The voice cleared his throat. **"Greetings Ooo! And welcome to the Games! I am your host for today, or you may also call me "Gamekeeper". Not the one that controls hunting! But the ones that controls the games."**

"What games?" Finn asked.

"**I'm getting there…"** The voice cleared his throat again. **"As you know. You have been transported here. Why you ask? To compete in the Games of course! What is the "Games"? Well! It is a competition to test who has the upper hand in the abilities of the following: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Intelligence, Charisma, Wisdom, Willpower, Perception, and Luck! These will be proved by a series of 'Minigames', as you call it." **A giant glass orb slowly came down from the roof. As Gamekeeper spoke, pictures began to appear then fade away to show another picture. **"Examples include Obstacle Courses…" **Multiple pictures were shown. **"…Fighting…" **Pictures of battlegrounds. **"…Mazes…" **Pictures of large mazes. **"…ETC…"**Random pictures.

There were whispers around the room.

"What if we choose not to play?" Finn called out.

"**Very smart, boy. But the only way you are able to be taken home is by losing."**

"What if we deliberately make ourselves lose?" Marceline spoke as well.

"**What a shame that would be. That would ruin your chance of winning the Grand Prize!"**

Everybody gasped and stopped talking, now very interested on what the Grand Prize was.

Gamekeeper laughed. **"Yes. Grand Prize indeed!"**

They waited patiently for him to continue.

"**Are you crazy? I'll tell you after the qualification rounds. But just remember, if I have the power to transport you all here, the prize must be big."**

"What are the qualification rounds?" Somebody on the other side of the room called out.

"**Glad you asked, Princess of the Candy Kingdom! Well to shorten it up, 'qualification rounds' are rounds that qualify you to be able to participate in this event! Normally the Games are supposed to be a team competition. But the qualification rounds are 'one on one'. You will only play once in the qualification rounds. If you win then you are entered into the Games. If you lose you are transported back home** **and lose the privilege of the Grand Prize. Once all the qualification rounds are finished, the remaining people will be able to team up with the max and minimum of FIVE people. I will explain more after."**

There were excited gasps and loud talking.

"**Any other questions?"**

"I've got one." Finn answered.

"**Yes human. What is your question?"**

"How do we know that you're not tricking us? For all we know, you could be like some sort of evil being that kills us if we lose. OR we could end up dying in your game!"

Gamekeeper gave a hearty laugh.** "Don't worry young one. I have no intention of doing so. You WILL be physically hurt in the games, but if you 'die' or are unable to continue, then you shall be transported back with no harm."**

"Then why are you doing this?"

"**For fun! And I'm pretty sure you will enjoy this as well!"**

"You could be killing us for fun..."

"**Please. I will show you the safely returned citizens after."**

Finn huffed. "Alright. But try anything suspicions and I'm coming in after you!"

Gamekeeper laughed. **"Yes. Of course. Does that mean you agree to play?"**

Finn thoughtfully tapped his chin. This did seem pretty fun. "I accept." He finally said.

A small picture of Finn appeared on the glass orb.

"**How about the rest of you? You kind of have to play first anyway. But I want to see who's willing to actually play. If you agree your picture will be added."**

"I accept!" Marceline grinned as her picture appeared next to Finn's picture.

"Me too!" Princess Bubblegum called out as her picture appeared also. "I could use a break once in a while. And you mentioned intelligence. So count me in!"

There were more murmurs among the people.

"We accept as well." Jake spoke for Lady and him as both their pictures appeared.

"Since my friends are joining, so will I!" Another voice called out. A picture of Flame Princess was added to the orb.

After Flame Princess, more pictures began to appear. Then dozens and dozens more, until the entire orb was covered in colorful pictures of Ooo inhabitants. Everybody cheered as the last blank spot was filled.

"**What enthusiastic people! But remember if you fail 'One on One'… well… that's a shame. Only about half of you will proceed to the Games! Agreed?"**

"Yeah!" Everybody fist bumped the air. The room was filled with clapping and whistling.

"**Alright! Let's begin the Qualification Rounds!" **A bell rang and everything turned pitch black once again. Then the lights were flicked on in an instant. They were now transported in seats of a stadium floating in the sky. But instead, the middle of the stadium, or the 'bowl', was not there and you could see clouds passing by down below. Of course you couldn't fall in, for there was a transparent dome shape barrier around the area.

Gamekeeper snapped his fingers. And just like that, in the bowl of the stadium, was a floating piece of land that magically visualized. The stadium seats expanded backwards a bit to fit the size of the land. Everybody cheered in excitement.

"**Now. Who shall be first?"** The giant glass orb appeared in the middle of the stadium out of nowhere. Two boxes had question marks on them. Then they began to spin, and you only had less than a second to see the faces of the people as they spun. Kind of like a slot machine. **"And the people are…"** The spinning came to a stop. Everybody gasped at the results, which then resulted into cheers.

* * *

_**Author Notes in fancy curvy letters for Gamekeeper has taken my normal bold writing.**_

_**SO! I WILL TAKE MINIGAME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE SOME!**_

_**ANOTHER NOTE! FINN AND MARCELINE ARE NOT THE MAIN MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! Like it won't just narrate around them. The five people it will narrate around is Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and Jake! It is NOT a shipping story.**_

_**ALSOO! CHOOSE YOUR MINIGAME IDEAS WISELY! I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE THEM INVINCIBLE. They are able to lose! But of course I'll try to make the story go as long as it can until then.**_

_**And NO giving people a specific minigame like: "I want Finn to have to blah blah blah!" Just a minigame idea. Like " Do Dodgeball!" or something. (Just an example. You can make the minigame as intense and unreasonably random as you want. Even deadly. Cause they won't die.)**_

_**If you have no idea what a minigame is then just ask me.**_

_**Also Gamekeeper is not evil.**_

_**So I started another story. If you're still confused in the directions of the 'Game' just ask.**_

_**I also have a right to refuse your idea. Not that I'm saying I will. I trust you guys. Just don't write something super immature... (Hint: Dirty Things.)**_

_**ANOTHER REMINDER: I will just start it off as my own minigame ideas for the One on One to give some examples, then I'll use your guy's ideas after.**_

_**One on One will only take up a few chapters. For we really need to focus on like five people. Maybe eight.**_

_**I'll ask you guys for more things as the story progresses! Like for you to mix people to make a team.**_


End file.
